


I won't lie to you

by EndlessFangirl



Series: College Au [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen just needs a hug, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Senkuu is blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Lies, the thing Gen had built so much of his career off of. All their words were so sweet it became bitter to the mentalist, but no matter how much he hated all their sweet words he would eat them up anyway. Everyone just told Gen what he wanted to hear until“So you're the one who made those trashy psychology books huh?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: College Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	I won't lie to you

**Author's Note:**

> I got it in me to finally write a modern Au! I love modern Aus but I wish there were more so I made one myself. Hope you all like it! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**_Lies_ **

The thing Gen had built so much of his career off of. At some point in Gen’s life, lying became as easy as breathing. Each new lie was nothing but sugared words that others wanted to hear. There were many kinds of lies Gen had told in his lifetime. From white lies to lies that would help himself in the long run. That’s what a lot of his career was off stage. Just lying to higher up to get where he needed to be, but to be fair they would lie right back.

“Oh I loved your show,” _They didn’t even watch it._

“I am a big fan,”  _ Just wants to be on a show with him. _

“Working with me will surely get our name out there,” _ Actually the other way around.  _

“I loved your book,”  _ Just wanted to collaborate to get their name out there. _

All their words were so sweet it became bitter to the mentalist, but no matter how much he hated all their sweet words he would eat them up anyway

“I am glad you liked it!”  _ Give them no reason to think you know they are lying. _

“Oh, I am always happy to meet such a big fan,”  _ Seem nice so others will see you that way. _

“Of course. I will try and walk to my manager about that,”  _ I won’t ever bring up your name. _

“I am glad you read it,” _J_ __ust tr_ y and act nice Gen. _

Gen luckily did have an escape though. Some friends he had met in university his last year. Even people in that school would lie to him to get him to like them but they were different. 

Kohaku had such a big sister vibe to her while her older sister, Ruri, was a group mom. Yuzuriha was sweet but had passion behind her. Taiju, while being a bit on the dimmer side he would never lie or even hurt a fly. Tsukasa was a bit menacing but behind that was a mostly chill dude. Chrome was upbeat and would always ask questions to learn anything he could. And lastly Senkuu, he would lie a bit but only small lies like “Oh I forgot it was our last day of summer,” when he had shown everyone fireworks he had made himself, but besides that Senkuu was blunt and would say things like it was and Gen really liked that about the scientist.

“So you're the one who made those trashy psychology books huh?” Senkuu asked when Yuzuriha had introduced him to Taiju and Senkuu.

_ Oh another fa-  _ wait-  **_WHAT!_ **

“Hey, that’s rude!” Gen had snapped back but for some reason, those words sparked something within Gen.

“Sorry about Senkuu,” Taiju explained “He has always been a bit blunt. I thought the book was actually interesting,”

Taiju wasn’t lying. There were no signs of him lying like the others in his line of work had. He genuinely did like the books Gen had written. 

His last year in that university has a lot more fun than the other three years he had spent trapped in what seemed like a web of lies. He had friends and he was grateful for that. Until… Something had changed between him and Senkuu. Senkuu wasn’t one to text unless he had a purpose to but Senkuu’s text had become less and less frequent. He still chatted on the big group chat they all had but he talked to Gen privately less and less. After each show, the group would text about how they had seen it but Senkuu didn’t send his normal snarky text message about the show.

It wasn’t a lie that Senkuu had been busier and busier with work for university with exams coming up soon but Senkuu never missed one of Gen’s shows on TV. Normally Senkuu would send Gen a message meant to jeer him a bit but Senkuu couldn’t bring himself too. Every time he thought of sending Gen a message his heart rate would increase little by little. At first, Senkuu didn’t understand but after talking about it with Chrome and Taiju…

“Ya that’s the same feeling I got when I talked to Ruri,” Chrome replied.

“Same, but with Yuzuriha of course,” Taiju added.

“Wait Senkuu, dude do you have a-,” Chrome trailed off.

“Increase heart rate, high levels of dopamine plus high norepinephrine when I try to text him,” Senkuu’s head crashed into his hand “Seems so,” Senkuu grumbled.

“Are you going to tell him?” Chrome hesitantly asked.

“Ten billion percent no,” Senkuu replied, lifting up his head.

“Why not Senkuu?” Taiju asked.

“A relationship would get in the way,” Senkuu bluntly put “Besides it’s a small thing I should be over in a week or two,”

That was supposed to be the plan anyway. Senkuu just needed to put space in between himself and Gen for two weeks but for some reason, Senkuu would still watch each show out of habit. 10 pm Sunday night on the dot. Having Chrome and Taiju as roommates in a small dorm meant Senkuu would normally hear the stuff they watched on the TV but at 10 pm on Sunday night he would try to work but it was always with him taking a small “break” and watching the rest of the show. The way Gen’s presence would draw in Senkuu was getting annoying to Senkuu. It didn’t even have to be in person, just on the small TV Gen was captivating. With just the slightest hand movement he could pull off “magic”. Of course, that was part of the act he put on for the show but for a few minutes, Senkuu would forget about the logical side of his brain and just enjoy the show. The logical side of Senkuu just took a break and let the other half, small half, take over for the time being until the show was over and Senkuu would snap out of it and then get annoyed that he let himself fall for the mentalist tricks. That wasn’t who Senkuu was and honestly, Senkuu  ~~liked~~ got annoyed at the feeling.

It had been more than 3 weeks since Senkuu had realized his feelings for Gen and they still whispered thoughts into Senkuu’s head from time to time.

“What was Gen doing?”

Every time that thought would make into his head he would feel a sudden urge to hit himself for even thinking of that. The first week it only happened twice. The second week it happened five times, always when Senkuu was trying to work too. By the third week, The thought rang in his head so much it was getting annoying.

_ “Whatever Gen is doing it isn’t my business,” _ Senkuu thought out loud in his dorm. Why did that thought make him feel a bit disappointed? It really wasn't Senkuu's business but despite that Senkuu wanted to know.

  
  


Three weeks.

Senkuu hadn’t texted anything to Gen in three weeks. Gen asked Chrome and Taiju if he was ok and they both said he was fine but that he was swapping himself with work like normal but they definitely knew something they weren’t telling Gen. There it was again… His own friends were lying to him but they had to have a good reason to do so right?... Right? Gen’s shows and interviews took a lot of his time so that’s where his mind normally was but recently his mind was on Senkuu, Gen almost messed up one of his tricks on stage because he couldn’t stop thinking about Senkuu. He quickly recovered but he got an earful from his manager later because of it. Gen could read most people easily but Senkuu was always something new and that’s one of the things Gen liked and now disliked about him. He was hard to read, but at first, Gen saw it as a fun challenge but now it was like trying to solve a circular puzzle. He had no idea where to even start. Gen was pretty sure it was nothing he had done but then again what else could it have been?

Group chat: Girls + Gen

Gen: Hey, I think I made Senkuu-chan mad.

Kohaku-Chan: Huh? Why’s that?

Gen: He doesn’t text me after my shows anymore and whenever I text him he gives me the driest response ver- eayy. (⋟﹏⋞)

Yuzu-Chan: Really? I know he has been working a lot but he texts as much as he normally does on the chat.

Ruri-Chani: Did you two get into a fight or something?

Gen: No! That’s the thing, I don’t know what I did…

Kohaku-Chan: So he just ghosted you basically?   
Gen: That’s mean Kohaku-Chan now I am really orried-wayy(ಥ﹏ಥ).

Yuzu-Chan: Senkuu doesn’t ghost people when he is mad tho.

Ruri-Chan: Should one of us talk to him then?

Gen: Wait what?   
Kohaku-Chan: Well it be best in Gen did it himself

Yuzu-Chan: You got this Gen!

Ruri:-Chan Good luck!

Gen: Ean-mayy! -`д´-

Gen sighed and leaned more into the couch in his dressing room he was resting on before his show started. Gen’s get was practically knotting itself up at the thought. Was Senkuu really mad at him?

Senkuu was just getting out of one of his night classes that ended at 9:30 when there was a buzz in his pocket.

Group chat: Forced to share a dorm

Taiju: Senkuu you should tell Gen how you feel

Senkuu: One, where is that coming from and two, Why?   
Taiju: Yuzuriha says that Gen thinks you’re mad at him

Senkuu froze for a second having to read that over again.

Senkuu: Wait why?   
Chrome: Probably because you are ghosting him.

Senkuu: I am not. I just don’t text unless I need to. He knows that.

Taiju: Senkuu it has been three weeks

Senkuu: Ya so?   
Chrome: You don’t see anyyything wrong with that?   
Senkuu took a second to think. His fingers wanted to type out no but his brain stopped him. It had been a while since Senkuu last texted Gen first. Gen had tried to talk to him but he would just dry text back.

Senkuu: Maybe a bit.

Chrome: Come on dude just tell him

Taiju: Ya!   
Senkuu just turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He didn’t want Gen to think he was angry at him but could Senkuu really bring himself to tell Gen how he felt? Either way, it was risking their friendship. Thinking through things logically was a skill Senkuu thought he had done pretty well but while he walked to his dorm he couldn’t think of anything.

“I don’t want Gen to think I am mad at him but I  ~~can’t~~ won’t tell him how I feel,” Senkuu’s inner voice tried to ration everything out  “ ~~Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.~~ NOPE! No, no, no Senkuu. You are a man of science damn it,”

Senkuu finally made it to his dorm mentally exhausted from all the thoughts rattling in his head. Chrome and Taiju were already on the couch in the living room with the TV. Crap it was 10 pm.

“Hey dude,” Chrome greeted 

“Hey,” Senkuu replied sounding drained

“What’s up with you?”Chrome. “You’re late”

“Class ran late,” Senkuu lied, dropping his backpack off at the doorway.

The also familiar song roared from the TV.

“Turn that down will you,” Senkuu groaned, rumbling his hand against the side of his skull. “I am going to have a headache,”

Taiju turned down the volume on the TV but all Senkuu’s brain could focus was on the familiar drumming and guitar. It was Gen’s show. The last thing Senkuu wanted to see right now. Gen was coming out onto the stage and the camera panned across the rows of people in the filming studio.

“Hello everyone! And yes even you too,” Gen greeted everyone taking a small bow on stage.

It was the same thing Gen pulled each time but this was different to Senkuu. Gen’s movements were slower than normal. His bow was a second longer than his normal 2-second bow. A small detail yes but it still hit Senkuu a bit different.

Four weeks. 

Senkuu hadn’t texted Gen in four weeks and Gen had no idea how to start a conversation. Gen’s show went good like always. He had drilled the performance over and over the days before so it was just muscle memory. His show had been cut a bit shorter than normal due to timing issues for the next show. It was some premiere to a TV show or something. Gen walked backstage to his changing room and got ready to take all the makeup off when

_ Buzz Buzz _

Crazy science nerd: Hey meet me in the park closest to the university tomorrow at 9 pm.

Senkuu texted! 

“As blunt as ever I see. Not even asking if I am free or not,” Gen sighed, letting his chin rest if his palm “Oh Senkuu-chan you’re an idiot. You’ve been watching the shows haven’t you?”

Gen: Ok Senkuu-chan (＾▽＾)

A slight bit of relief filled Senkuu before the internal panic started.

“What was I thinking? I don’t have a plan!” Senkuu groaned, stuffing his face into a couch pillow.

“Better than Gen thinking you hate him right?” Taiju asked, upbeat as ever, probably not understanding the turmoil Senkuuu was going through.

“No, you big oaf! What I am going to say?” Senkuu asked into the pillow.

“Huh? Why not just be blunt like you normally are,” Chrome asked.

“I-,” Chrome was right. Senkuu was overthinking everything when normally he was blunt in what he wanted to say to someone. It was better to say how he was feeling instead of playing some dumb game of emotion. That was Senkuu ideology whenever he had something he wanted to say, but now, just thinking about saying how he felt sent his brain down into a spiral of what to say when he could just say three simple words and get this whole thing done with.

Monday 9 pm rolled around quicker then Gen thought. Gen’s gut was still in knots and only twisted more every step he took to the park.

Monday 9 pm felt like it took a whole month. Senkuu’s classes felt days long each time he would look at the time and only a few minutes would pass. Senkuu was feeling a bit sick waiting for Gen to show up. Senkuu sat on the bench overlooking a small pond.

“Hey Senkuu-Chan,” Gen took a seat down next to Senkuu. “Not to be rude Senkuu-chan but why’d you ask me here?”

“I like you,” Senkuu blurted out.

It took Gen aback a bit at the confession..?

“Huh what do you mean Senkuu-chan?” Gen asked, feeling a bit of blush creep on his face.

“I avoided you the past few weeks because I liked you but I was worried that a relationship would get in the way of my research,” Senkuu replied.

“Ah- I see,” What was Gen supposed to say to that? He had figured he had liked Senkuu too after how much Gen thought of him but that last part made it sound like Senkuu still thought relationships as hassle.

“But- I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to go on a date sometime..,” Senkuu tried to say without mumbling his words. “And I wouldn’t lie to you,”

Gen reached out his hand on top of Senkuu’s before looking up at Senkuu for permission. Senkuu nodded at Gen. Gen’s hand lightly placed on top of Senkuu's. Despite it being chilly out that night Senkuu’s hand was very warm.

“I know you won’t Senkuu-Chan,” Gen smiled at the scientist, blush now fully visible on Gen’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your first time reading my work Hello! I am Endless and I am mainly a Dr. Stone Sengen fluff writer.  
> For updates on My writings or art,  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3.  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
